Sólo ellos dos
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — NaruSaku: No puede olvidar a Sasuke, está sola para siempre. Nadie puede ocupar su lugar. "—Sakura-chan." Pero en ese momento, de Sasuke se olvidó, ahora, sólo importan ellos dos.


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Sólo ellos dos_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **One-Shot - NaruSaku - Hurt/Comfort - General

* * *

**Summary: **No puede olvidar a Sasuke, está sola para siempre. Nadie puede ocupar su lugar. "—Sakura-chan." Pero en ese momento, de Sasuke se olvidó, ahora, sólo importan ellos dos.

·

**Sól****o e****llo****s do****s**

·

**By:** Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**Q**ué mal se sentía al verla ahí. Qué inútil se sentía de verla llorar todo el día sentada en _esa _banca.

Se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la persona que más lo necesita. Escapando de lo que un verdadero amigo debería hacer. No tenía valor para mirarla a los ojos.

Y sin que él lo supiera, ella se voltea y lo mira a ver, y lo único que vio fue su espalda y sus piernas caminando alejándose más de ella, y no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

Le había prometido a _ella_ que lo traería de vuelta, había presumido que él es Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de la aldea de Konoha. Había alardeado que él podría hacer lo que sea, hasta hacer regresar a su mejor amigo otra vez junto a ellos. Le prometió a Sakura que el chico que ama volverá a ellos gracias a él, a Naruto Uzumaki. Pero volvió a fallar. Volvió ella a llorar.

Otro día apareció, el sol se estaba ocultando dando a paso al crepúsculo que se avecinaba con hermosos colores que daban un aire de misterio al ambiente.  
Naruto caminaba por la misma calle que había cruzado ayer, esperando verla sentada ahí, en esa banca, con la mirada perdida en dirección donde Sasuke dio sus pasos lejos de Konoha. Y como lo había deducido, la vio a ella sentada en esa banca con lágrimas rodando en sus rojas mejillas.

Aún no tan decidido, se acercaba a ella con lentitud, exagerada lentitud. Tiene que abrazarla, decirle que él está junto a ella. Decirle que sufre lo mismo y más al verla llorar por su error.  
La ama, odia verla llorar, le rompe el corazón ver sus lágrimas cayendo al suelo. Adora a su amiga, ama a su compañera.

Con miedo, se acerca a Sakura para sentarse junto a ella, y Sakura ni siquiera se volteó para ver a Naruto, sabía que era él, pero se concentraba más en el tiste recuerdo de Sasuke.  
Sasuke, cuánto lo extraña. Qué dolor tan más horrible que sentía todos los días. Sola, sentada en esa fría banca como si estuviera esperando a que Sasuke regresara.

—Sakura.

Pero él nunca regresará, le importó más el poder que las personas que lo amaban. Le importó más la venganza que sus amigos. Él no regresará, estará sola lo que resta de su vida.  
Qué dolor tan más insoportable. Está sola, para siempre. Nadie reemplazará ese vacío…

Sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, pudo notar el calor que desprendía. Y sus lágrimas se perdían en su hombro.

—Haré que Sasuke regrese. Terminaré tu llanto cuando logre regresarlo, sólo espera, Sakura-chan.

Cierra los ojos concentrándose en su voz. Una voz que la alejaba de la fantasía y la hacía llegar a la realidad y, extrañamente, se volvió a sentir feliz. Sonríe; Naruto es su amigo que estará junto a ella por siempre, él y ella harán que Sasuke regrese. Naruto será Hokage después de que Sasuke vuelva a casa. Mientras, ellos dos estarán juntos todo ese tiempo.

·

Miraba sorprendido la escena de sus antiguos amigos abrazándose y Sakura responderle a Naruto. ¿Se habrán olvidado de él? Sentado sobre una rama de un árbol cerca de _esa _banca los observaba abrazándose.

Y cuando notó que los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron en él, le dio un salto a su corazón porque quizás lo habían cachado. Pero Sakura, lo miró, su rostro había cambiado sorprendida, se había captado de su presencia, pero cerró los ojos nuevamente para concentrarse en el abrazo de Naruto.

_¿Por qué?_

·

—Te lo prometo, Sakura-chan.

Lo había visto sentado sobre una rama, pero ¿cuándo volverá a pasar esto? ¿Cuándo volverá Naruto a abrazarla?

Todos los días.

¿Y cuándo ella lo volverá a responder?

Todos los días.

En este momento, Sasuke ya no importaba, sólo ellos dos.

·

**F****ιn**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu:**

**S**í, sé que Sasuke importa mucho, pero hablo de que, en ese pequeño momento, sólo en ese momento, Sasuke ya no importaba.

Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo un NaruSaku. Es que esa actitud de Naruto con Sakua es demasiada tierna que quería palparlo más con un One-Shot que profundice sus sentimientos. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke los estaba observando? No tenía planeado colocar esa parte, pero al parecer mi subconsciente sí, además me sirvió mucho para volver a recalcar que sólo importan ellos dos.

Deseo sus comentarios con ansias.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
